zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Magic
Elements *'Tier 1:' ~Heat/Cold/Solid/Liquid/Gas/Plasma~ **~Fire/Ice/Earth/Water/Air/Electricity~ *'Tier 2:' ~Light/Order/Balance/Chaos/Dark~ **~Positive/Synthesis/Stasis/Entropy/Negative~ *'Tier 3:' ~Radiation/Time/Space/Gravity~ *'Tier 4:' ~Life/Soul/Death~ *'Tier 5:' ~Creation/Destruction~ Click Here for More Information Mana All magic and psi-techs require the use of Mana. Out of character, this means a direct penalty to all checks. This can be neutralized by both your Endurance, which neutralizes all penalties up to your skill level in it, and your Mana skill, which neutralizes Mana use penalties up to your skill level in it. The rate at which you recover from these penalties also depends on your Mana skill and can be found on the Recovery page. Colored Mana Another store of Mana is known as 'colored mana'. This is element-specific Mana that you gain as you become more skilled in a particular element. The amount of colored mana that you have for an element is equal to half of the skill that you have in that element, rounded down. This type of mana recovers fully daily, so it is not effected by your normal mana recovery. Colored mana, however, is not able to be used when training. Mana Items There are some items that can either store or even naturally produce mana of either variety. These are usually crystalline or conductive in nature, and more information can be found on the Enchanting page. Training Magic Skills Training Magic can be done just like training any other skills. Each element synenergizes with the two other elements beside it, treating the top and bottom of each list of elements in any tier as connecting. However just like using magic, you apply 1/10th of all your elements not being used already in the training roll (So any element that is not the element you are training and the two elements that synenergize with it.) Training any magic skills, Mana, Elements, Disciplines, or Psy-techs, costs Mana just like physical skills would cost Stamina. Spellcraft Every spell starts out with one element and one effect at its base cost. What that cost is depends on how powerful you want the spell to be. Once that is determined, choose the type of spell, give it any Additions you wish, and finally apply the Elemental Attribute(s). Failing Spells If you roll below 50 (or the stated DC), your spell does nothing, and you only use half (rounded down) of the mana that the spell would have cost. Critical Casting *'Mana Lock:' If you nat 1 a spell, you are Mana Locked for 2d4+(Spellcost/3) rounds. You cannot use Mana and the spell uses no Mana. *'Mana Burst:' If you nat 100 a spell, it goes out of control. A Mana Bursted spell costs double the original Mana if directed towards a single target or triple otherwise. Base Costs *'Light:' 2 Mana per use, may be used twice per turn (Speed 2), +2 Mana per Addition *'Focused:' 5 Mana per use, Speed 1, +5 Mana per Addition It's possible to reduce costs with efficiency boosts obtained with Perks or Equipment *'General Attributes:' Elements with these attributes will effect qualities of your spell. Attributes are applied after all other calculations. **'Speed:' Alters the Speed of the spell. **'AoE:' Alters the range of an AoE spell. The AoE Addition must be purchased to use this. Spell Types Environmental Spells *'Light:Cantrips-' These can allow someone to do any simple action that does not have much lasting effect or require much skill, such as creating a snowball out of the water in the air or making the wind carry their voice for a short phrase. *'Focused:Skill Checks-' These should be treated like you would any other skill check done to effect the environment. Such as one would pick a lock or start a fire from tinder and flint, one could make a magic skill check to temporarily power an electrical pump or pressurizing the air to keep out gas. Larger effects require the AoE Addition to make. **'DC:' 50 for simple tasks/70 for skilled work/100 for expert work; ask a GM if you're unsure **'Weather Alteration:' Attempting to change the weather acts as 5 Additions and increases the DC by three levels- 150 if starting at DC 50. If successful, the effect takes place in 2d4 Hours/Minutes and lasts for 1d4 Hours/Minutes (Depending on it being a weather effect or a short-term environmental effect) For every success over the DC, decrease wait time by 1 and increase duration by 1d4. *'Environmental Attribute:' Elements with the Environmental Attribute will alter the casting check of Environmental spells. Attributes are applied after all other calculations Combat Spells *'Light:Bolt:' Lethality 120-(MagicBonus/3)/Speed 2/+MagicBonus; Base Damage: 5 *'Focused:Blast:' Lethality 100-(MagicBonus/3)/Speed 1/+MagicBonus; Base Damage:10 **'Channeling:' Weapon Lethality-(MagicBonus/6)/Weapon Speed/Weapon Accuracy; +5 Base Damage ***Channeling Mana through a weapon can be done as an instantaneous Focused spell and lasts for a single round. Elemental Attributes for this spell are cut in half. *'Crippling:' You may choose to impair your enemies rather than hurt them. These effects can be found on the Attributes table. This spell acts as a Bolt, Blast, or Channel with 5 additional Damage(now Effectiveness) and may be maintained, but can't cause more than 1/2 of a MW and cannot knock out a target. **A spell that uses damage as its main effect is defended by dodging. A spell that uses crippling as its main effect is defended by either [Physical[P or MentalM Resistance]], depending on the effect given. A channel with this as a main effect must still be dodged rather than resisted. ***Adding damage as an effect to a mental resist check causes Head damage by default. *'Combat Attributes:' Elements with these attributes will effect qualities of your attack. Attributes are applied after all other calculations **'Lethality:' Alters attack lethality. **'Harming:' Alters attack damage/effectiveness. **'Accuracy:' Alters the attack roll of attacks that can be dodged. **'Crippling:' Alters the effectiveness of crippling spells. Support Spells *'Skill Assist:' Use a Focused spell as an assist check. This can be done at the same time and/or by the same person as a mundane assist, but only one magic assist can be used for a single skill check. **'Spell Assist:' You may assist somebody with a spell by casting the same spell as a Light spell alongside them. **'Assist Levels:' +5 bonus to the assisted check per success; Any bonuses or penalties for critical rolls are halved. If the assistant rolls below 0, the assisted check may take a penalty. *'Healing:' Use a Focused spell as a healing check. This works like mundane healing except that it can only heal up to 2 wounds per check, with an additional wound healed for every round it's maintained. A healing spell ends the moment it's no longer being maintained. **'Stamina/Mana Healing:' Use a Focused spell to heal Stamina or Mana by Successes-1 *'Enhancing/Augmenting:' Use a Focused spell to either boost a stat (Enhancing) or provide some other bonus (Augmenting). Both of these effects can be found on the Attributes table. These effects start at 5 effectiveness per Success+1 and may be maintained. *'Support Attributes:' Elements with these attributes will effect qualities of your spell. Attributes are applied after all other calculations **'Assist:' Alters spell check for magical skill or spell assists. **'Healing:' Alters spell check for magical healing checks. If you don't have this attribute, the healing spell is counted as "Improvised healing" **'Enhance:' Alters the spell check of Enhancement spells. **'Augment:' Alters the spell check of Augmentation spells. Enchanting You can, through application of materials that can both conduct and store Mana, create magical effects that are self-contained on equipment, modifying it or over all improving it. Enchanting equipment is a lot like the magical equivalent of crafting equipment, though it is more effective at unique modification and less effective at an over all improvement of quality. *'Improving Quality:' Upgrading is the same as a crafting check for the same means, however, you make a Spell-check instead of a crafting check, and you use .2 Units of material capable of Mana Storage and .2 Units of material capable of conducting Mana. The lower of the two materials is used to determine what quality of "parts" you are using when attempting the upgrade. *'Modification:' *'Creating Magic Items:' *'Enchantment Attribute:' Elements with the Enchanting Attribute will alter the casting check of Enchanting attempts. Attributes are applied after all other calculations. Additions Up to 3 additions are allowed, with 2 more allowed per round of charge. Area of Effect requires 2 additions, while Weather Alteration requires 5. +2 Mana per Addition for Light spells and +5 Mana per addition for Focused spells *'New Element:' Add 1/2 skill level of new element to MagicBonus *'New Effect:' Add one new effect at -10 effectiveness, as allowed by the spell type and elements used. **'Perfect Effect:' Remove the reduced effectiveness of one New Effect. ***The base effect of a combat spell alone determines what is used to defend against it *'Fade:' Skill Checks only. Spell may be Maintained. *'Ranged:' Reduce the spell by 1 Speed; Increase range of spell by one stage **Only usable once per spell *'Area of Effect:' Reduce the spell by 1 Speed and either 5 Effectiveness or 1 Success; Add MagicBonus/10 AoE *'Weather Alteration:' Skill Checks only. Refer to Environmental Spells for more information. Speed 1 requires -2 Speed to be reduced to 0 Other Resonance When casting, you may add 1/10th of the total remaining skill bonus of the magic skills that your character isn't using to your Magic Bonus. Disciplines When casting, you may synergize relevant discipline skills to your Magic Bonus. Maintenance You may maintain the effects of some spells. To do this, simply spend the time and mana as if you were casting the spell as a Light Spell once per round. *If you are injured by an attack at 1/4th Lethality, you must make a Mental resist check or lose maintenance of a spell. If you lose maintenance of a spell, willingly or otherwise, you can attempt to regain control of a spell for it's light spell cost if you manage to re-beat the DC (or defense of the target). Spells that are re-maintained do not regain full effects unless recast in full. *After a spell that can be maintained is released, it either fades by 5 effectiveness per round, with the last 5 fading by 2 per round, or by 1 success per round with the last success lasting two rounds. Attributes WIP Table here. Template corrected here for current Magic Attributes. The link is used as a placeholder for system reboot work in progress; Do -not- use the table suggested in said link, or you risk being penalized. Follow the information below. |- ! style="background:#669966; color: #FFFFFF;" | Tier 2 |- ! style="background:#669966; color: #FFFFFF;" | Tier 3 |- ! style="background:#669966; color: #FFFFFF;" | Tier 4 |- ! style="background:#669966; color: #FFFFFF;" | Tier 5 |} Status Effects: *Burned: Deals Effectiveness/3 Damage per round, if target catches fire, effectiveness will not drop below 10 until flames are put out., if target is covered in a highly flammable material and has caught fire, effectiveness will not drop below 20 until flames are put out. Damage over 5 per round is directed at Blood loss instead of the targeted part of the body. *Windless: Deals 10 Head damage per round it is maintained, target is suffocating and must make checks to resist passing out at 30 or higher total head damage. Damage fades as temporary damage for 3 rounds, the rest is treated as a normal wound. *Stun: Target has Effectiveness/10 Speed reduction, rounded up. Actions reduced to speed 1 can only be reduced to speed 0 with 2 steps of Speed reduction. Effectiveness fades as normal *Nausea: Target's Physical resist is lowered by Effectiveness, fades as normal *Depress: Target's Mental resist is lowered by Effectiveness, fades as normal *Prone: Target is knocked prone. Dodge is cut in half while prone, Speed 2 action to regain standing posture. Every 20 points of Effectiveness, Target is locked in a prone position for 1 round. *Slow: Target's Agility/Dodge is lowered by Effectiveness, fades as normal *Daze: Target is treated as having a head wound equal to Effectiveness, fades as normal *Bind: Target is treated as having a general leg wound equal to Effectiveness, Basically a Mobility penalty. Fades as normal *Weakened: Target is treated as having a body wound equal to effectiveness. *Berserk: Target gains Effectiveness in Strength and 1/2 in Endurance, but is given to GM control. always attacks nearest and then most threatening target regardless of allegiances. Every round while berserked drains 3 stamina. Fades as normal. If it happens naturally, roll another mental resist to avoid fainting after it ends. *Blessed: Target gains a bonus equal to effectiveness to a roll if the resulting bonus would change the effect of the roll for the better. Fades by 2 rounds worth per activation but does not fade otherwise. *Cursed: Target gains a penalty equal to effectiveness to a roll if the resulting penalty would change the effect of the roll for the worse. Fades by 2 rounds worth per activation but does not fade otherwise. *Aura lock: Target is incapable of using "Colored" Mana for 1d4+Effectiveness/5 Rounds *Mana lock: Target is incapable of casting Magic for 1d4+Effectiveness/10 Rounds. If it happens naturally from a natural roll of 1, Treat effectiveness as the spell cost and increase by another 1d4. *Mana burst: Spell doubles all Elemental Attributes and increases AoE by 50%, Spell is treated as 1 Success stronger or +5 in effectiveness. cost of spell is increased by x2, x3 if an AoE. Can happen naturally on a natural spell casting roll of 100. Roll a mental defense (with Mana synergy) to resist knock out. DC 70, for 1 round stun(-1), DC 100 for 1 round nausea(-1), DC 150 for no negative effects. Category:System